


罪己诏

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 零涉给力力解闷的小故事标题是1个美好愿望莴苣公主去龙巢做客
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	罪己诏

**Author's Note:**

> bgm Symphony No.40 in G minor, K.550:1. Molto allegro

诞生在皇室里的公主仿佛天生不晓得什么是伤害与邪恶似的，好像六月玫瑰般娇嫩可爱，除了国王和其他王储讨厌他，讨厌这份天然的博爱和宽恕之外，人人都爱他。

公主有个北方的笔友，鸽子捎夹来晒干的红杏和小枚的蓝宝石头花。最近的信说，家中正遭横灾，公主心焦如焚，国王要他出嫁北方去联姻，他便应了。

新提拔上来的弄臣问：“那是圣女的孩子吗？” 

“不，那是只狡猾的蠹虫。”国王抚摸自己的权杖，“咬在我的床榻上不肯离去。”

城门口的士兵问：“公主是不是已到要出嫁的年纪了？”

贴在布告栏上的公文回答他，为稳定国土边疆，不日公主将远嫁北方和亲，在此之前，将全国征召骑士和法师协助护送。

“皇家护卫队人才济济，为什么不从中选拔适合的美丽女士和英俊男士？”守城士兵嚼着王城平民区的特产葱香酥油饼，满怀对圣女之子的敬慕，“这真是上天的恩赐，连我这样的人也有机会贴身侍奉公主。”

“别说了，看，是公主的车队！”

骑兵们在前头开路，高壮的马儿也骄傲地昂起头颅思嘶叫。车窗挂着的金纱被风吹起，蔷薇缠绕住车辇，摇动臂膀与开道两旁的木棉花问好。端坐其间的正是歌唱与生命的神女日日树涉，他披着纯白色的罩袍同市民挥手，轻薄的外衣随着动作飞舞，蕾丝和连缀的金流苏像藤蔓似的勾连他的臂膀与后背，流连不去。

蔬菜店的帮工说：“真想知道公主平时都吃些什么，才能养出这样尊贵华丽的面孔。”

圣女的孩子都吃些什么，也许只有他本人、国王和殿里的宫人才知道：盘子里没有烤了一整天的小乳猪和羊奶酥酪，只有厨房布菜剩下的柴鸡腿和菜汤。

六年前的某天，起夜的园丁看到他在花园里同垂柳对话，布告栏里流传的匿名小信才终于有了正式的落款人。

“圣女的孩子，我就知道他要与王室作对，这颗唯一的白子！”国王将日日树涉关进高塔上的监牢里。

在那里，只有云雀和苍鹰能飞上去而不累煞，它们供涉的鸽子朋友搭车，与他作伴。和厨娘厨子一起被隔离开的还有理发师和裁缝，公主的头发就这样一天天自然生长，从窗台垂到微风吹拂的薰风里。

首先是常伴他左右的侍从，每天在角楼上眺望白塔，像等不到主人的文鸟，在笼子里打转引吭，总缺些澎湃的激情。随后失去兴致的是宫廷画师，日日树公主离开后，每天不再有人问她，什么是散点透视，田园风光和饲养鸡鸭的乡村田野有什么区别，她虽然总回答不上来，却很高兴有人将她当做正经画家来请教，而不是皇室的静态照相机。

他看到北边森林冒出火光，绵延百里，烧净成片如云的榕树和樟树，熊鹿惊走，鸟雀无从落脚。渴死在奔袭的途中。那里似乎是公爵的领地，有人在烧山：他要农民耕种更多土地，以缴付更重的税额，否则就要夺走领地里数以百计女孩的初夜权。

鸽子带来回信，翻开书页上，扑来一股清幽的香气，晒干的玫瑰花瓣混合夏天的茉莉，开在干燥的深冬里。日日树涉捏着散发幽香的信纸，扑到床上细细品读。他必须到热情的太阳追赶不到的冰雪王国去。亲爱的朋友，做好准备迎接春天到来了吗？

市民们目送伴随神谕降生的公主——被非法褫夺了继承资格的王储——背负不可能完成的任务离开他的国度。在北方，有绵延千里的灾害和疫病在等待终结。

“你的确知道神谕不过是他对世人撒下的谎言，对吧？”通体漆黑如滔天罪诏的龙蜷在洞窟，呃，城堡，祂的居所里，向人的使者发问。

彩绘玻璃滤过阳光中的许多热烈，长发的公主斜斜地倚靠在龙身上打理头发，默不作声。龙从书房里找了本古旧的手抄本给他，换来许诺，不去庭院里给祂找麻烦。

龙甩甩尾巴，卷上他的腰。

公主撇手拍掉尾巴，道：“就算没有神谕，国王也会用别的说法来隔离我，我顺应地离开，总之不会有旁的损失。”他话锋一转，“说起来你到底是个什么东西，我在外面张望好久，也没看出什么特别的，蔷薇说你让祂们永生不死，也没个盼头，是不是有点儿残酷。”

“没礼貌。”龙有点生气的样子。

“那么请问您身为长者为什么独居在森林与海的边界，而不出去给人们带来希望？”

“你进来前没看门牌吗，这里是朔间家的祖宅。”朔间零有些失望，难得漂亮妹妹来家里做客，却脑子有点不好使的样子。

“哦，哦。”公主明白了，“你怕阳光，真可惜。”

“……我并不惧怕太阳，没错，它是很炽热，但……你传奇话本是不是看太多了？我可是龙诶。”龙很是嘴硬，不肯在新来的小妹妹面前露怯。

日日树涉不耐烦了：“要么好好回答，要么闭上嘴。”

“公主，你脾气和之前不太一样了。舟车劳顿将人折磨成这样，你真该庆幸我会飞。”

“你会飞，这很好，是免费热气球，但也还没好到值得我跳起来开香槟庆幸。”日日树涉合上书，“之前，什么之前？”

“免费？公主，再不济你还是一国的公主，不要伤脑金钱的问题了，看我屁股下面都垫着些什么。”收藏许多珍珠胸针和欧泊皇冠的龙满怀希冀看着他，“说好了要一起逛逛我的家，不如现在就出发。”

不差钱的公主仍在谦虚：“那可不太好意思，你的亮晶晶是你的亮晶晶，与我又有什么关系。再说，骑士长和法师他们还在森林外面打转，找不到我正烦恼。”

“——说参观你的家，难道你是彩虹桥上的小蝙蝠？！”珍贵的古籍被扔到窗外，啪地掉进池塘。

“正是在下。”朔间零反应不过来，“你不是都来敲了我家门，把我的身体当床躺，怎么还不知道我是谁。原来你是这么随便的公主。”龙尾巴一下软塌塌地垂下来。

日日树涉安抚祂：“别难过，我就是这样的人，如果你是小蝙蝠，那你早该知道了。”

“确实。”小蝙蝠重又高兴起来，“那我们走吧。”

送亲的军队到了森林入口就作鸟兽散，留下莴苣公主暗地里的追求者几个人焦急到跟着鼹鼠要打洞：公主在大火的烟雾中失踪了。同一时刻，公主正捏着龙的鳞片轻快地飞过他们头顶，往泥地投下阴影，足有太空堡垒大小。

“小蝙蝠，你家不是遭灾了吗？”日日树涉伏低身子，趴在祂肩窝里，有丝丝云片从旁掠过。

“叫我零。”

“哦，零。”

龙吃吃笑起来。

“笑什么。”

“没人呼喊得了我的名姓，我的名字无法在纸上铺开，就连黑暗也捕捉不到我的身影。”

“发什么神经。你不是黑龙吗？”

“公主，你真的好粗鲁。”零啸叫一声，“你来晚了。实在受不了那些热气，早上我刚把火吹回去。”

“吹往哪？”

“吹往它们来的地方，吹到公爵家。”

“可惜。”日日树涉再次惋惜，“我在宫里放把火都比你更精准杀敌。”他怜惜地搂住小龙的脖颈，“你真可爱，公爵家宅里的下人怎么办？”

朔间零快速地眨了下眼。

公爵的头颅正曝晒在宽阔方正的广场上，广场秋天时才竣工。农人放下锄禾的农具，花生和马铃薯烂在地里，冬天里又被使唤去开荒，他们恨不得来一场急病，将恶人活活烧死，又不忍心，看到真的人死去。

他们围在喷泉边上，正讨论道：“要不要把他扔进水里泡一泡，兴许还能喘过气来。”

医生和产婆们在上一个冬天结束后就被赶到了更北的北方，在没有疫病的时候，公爵要诊所关张大吉，好留下足够的金银花供他泡澡。收了命令的人藏匿乌鸦们到森林里，差点被这场火一起熏出来。

“重度烧伤，救不了。”乌鸦缩在角落里小声宣布，看起来并不想上前认真确认，只是凭着经验下病危通知书，“诊所消失在旷野中，我们也不知道该怎么办。”

日日树涉牵着龙走掉了。

“能不能给我留点做龙的尊严。”

“嗯？小蝙蝠还要什么尊严，不被吃掉就不错，以后还要靠我来养你，现在教你装出乖狗的样子，学着点。”他拍拍翅膀，继续在大街上找宠物餐馆。

第一次做狗，朔间零受不住，变出人样，涉的长发立刻从盛住它的翅膀上滑落。

但日日树涉管不了这个，他的眼睛霎时粘住不动：“亲爱的，小蜜熊，橄榄枝，天下最闪亮的黑曜石，真想把你别在头上戴着走。”

被唤作丈夫的龙很是得意，没烧家就娶到公主妻子，有面子，说出去龙的族长人的国王都要嫉恨。

送亲送丢了圣女之子的军队不敢回王城，进城的前一天因为染上急病去世，尸骨埋在地界外。公主也顺应地被标记成了失踪的人，在如此严峻的监视与害怕中，他又拥有了王子的性别和自己的声音，敞亮、自由地回响在人的国度里，附赠家里烧饭的和一只可爱的坐骑。*

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 在如此严厉的惩罚下，无论谁敢于发出一个声音，他就得将自己认作一个失踪的人。  
> by切·米沃什


End file.
